The present disclosure relates to a reactor that is used in, for example, constituent components of in-car DC-DC converters or electric power conversion systems that are installed in vehicles such as hybrid automobiles. The present disclosure particularly relates to a reactor that has excellent heat-dissipation performance.
Reactors are one of the components of circuits for increasing or decreasing an electric voltage. For example, JP 2013-135191A and JP 2013-84707A disclose, as reactors for use in a converter that is installed in vehicles such as hybrid automobiles, reactors that include a coil made of a wound coil wire, and an annular magnetic core on which the coil is arranged.
JP 2013-135191A discloses a reactor that includes a coil, and a magnetic core including an inner core section that is arranged on the inside of the coil, and outer core sections that are exposed from the coil, the reactor having a configuration in which an assembly of the coil and the magnetic core is arranged on a heatsink. The inner core section is a stacked body in which divided cores (core pieces) and gap plates are alternately stacked. The core pieces may be a molded body made of magnetic powder or a stacked body in which a plurality of magnetic thin plates (for example, electromagnetic steel sheets) are stacked. Furthermore, a pair of inner bobbins are arranged on the outer circumference of the inner core section in order to enhance the insulation between the coil and the inner core section, JP 2013-135191A discloses that by fixing and mounting the heatsink on which the assembly is installed to a cooling base to which the reactor is to be installed, the heatsink is used as a heat dissipation path from the assembly to the cooling base, and thereby the heat-dissipation performance of the reactor is improved.
JP 2013-84767A discloses that an inner core is a stacked body in which core divisions (core pieces) and gap plates are alternately stacked, in which the core divisions and the gap plates are adhered to each other with a cyanoacrylate adhesive, and the inner core is thrilled as a single piece by insert molding of a thermoplastic resin.